It's LOVE
by ISungyi
Summary: Apa yang sebenarnya paling diingankan Sungmin untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya? / Kyumin BL / Drabble / Judul ga sesuai :'( / Keep Calm and Love Kyumin


Isungyi present  
~It's Love~

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun  
Rate : T+  
Genre : Rommance

Boys Love, Oneshoot,  
Desclimer : Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to them self but this story is mine

.

Angin malam berhembus lembut menerbangkan tirai putih yang tergantung di kusein jendela. Bintang malam berkelap-kelip seolah ikut merayakan meriahnya hari pertama di bulan Januari 2014.  
Lee Sungmin berdiri di depan balkon kamar hotelnya. Menantang angin malam menatap bintang-bintang. Tangan kanannya sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan segelas anggur merah yang menjadi favoritnya. Sesekali ia tenggak cairan merah itu untuk merasakan kenikmatannya. Namja manis itu menghela nafas pelan. Teman-temannya yang lain juga sibuk dengan minuman mereka masing-masing. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya sudah mulai tergeletak di atas sofa di kamar hotelnya.

Sungmin kembali menegak minumannya. Usianya bertambah sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tidak ada hal yang tidak ia syukuri untuk semua yang telah diraihnya. Musicalnya, karirnya bersama Super Junior, memiliki banyak penggemar dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Meski impiannya untuk menikah muda masih belum bisa dicapainya.  
Sungmin kembali menghela nafas, kali ini dengan tarikan yang sedikit lebih berat. 29 tahun bukan lagi usia muda untuk pria dewasa macam dirinya. Eommanya sudah mulai membicarakan soal pernikahan dan juga perjodohan untuk masa depannya. Sampai-sampai nyonya besar Lee itu berusaha untuk mengenalkannya dengan wanita-wanita muda dari relasi Appanya.  
Sungmin teringat pertemuannya dengan sang eomma lebih dari seminggu yang lalu di Kona Beans. Topik pembicarakan mereka pun masih sama. Masih seputar pernikahan untuknya dengan seorang 'Wanita'.

Flashback

"Kau hanya perlu berkenalan dengannya dulu, baru kemudian memutuskan apakah melanjutkan atau tidak" ucap eomma Sungmin saat itu. Sungmin bisa melihat besarnya harapan ibunya agar ia bersedia menerima tawaran. itu, meski sebenarnya wanita cantik itu juga tahu bahwa Sungmin kemungkinan besar pasti akan menolaknya.

"Eomma" lirih Sungmin hari itu.

"Eomma tahu jawabanku bukan?"  
Tepat seperti yang ia bayangkan. Wanita cantik itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berat sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya di atas tangan puteranya.

"Arayo" bisik eomma Sungmin lirih.

Sungmin menatap ibunya dalam. Ada perasaan teriris ketika melihat wajah sedih ibunya. Ingin rasanya Sungmin mewujudkan semua impian kedua orang tuanya. Andai ia bisa melakukannya, namja manis itu pasti akan

melakukannya. Hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang ia terpaksa tidak . Salah satunya adalah menerima rencana masa depan yang coba di rangkaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun?" Satu pertanyaan eomma Sungmin membawa kembali pemuda itu ke alam nyata. Sungmin menatap kedua foxy eyes ibunya. Ada perasaan cemas yang tersirat di dalam sana, Sungmin bisa merasakan itu dengan jelas.

"Ne eomma" lirihnya sedikit menyesal.

"Sampai kapan kalian bermain-main api seperti ini, hem? Eomma sangat mencemaskanmu sayang" Wanita cantik itu berkaca-kaca. Sungmin mencoba menenangkan ibunya. Tangannya yang hangat menggenggam erat tangan ibunya. Sesekali bibirnya melengkung tipis menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. Sungmin tak bisa berkata banyak. Ia tak bisa menjawab ibunya karena ia sendripun tidak tahu sampai kapan.

"Eomma tidak perlu cemas, Ne? ku akan baik-baik saja eomma. Aku berjanji"

Satu janji manis itu nampaknya menjadi obat bagi kecemasan ibunya. Wanita paruh baya itu akhirnya menyerah dan memilih mengangguk pasrah di dalam pelukan anak kesayangannya.

'Eomma hanya ingin kebahagianmu'

Flashback End

Sungmin kembali menenggak minumannya. Kata-kata sang eomma masih terekam jelas di dalam kepalanya. Terkadang ia tak tega melihat eommanya yang selalu mencemaskan dirinya. Namun sadar, tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan apalagi jika itu menyangkut soal kemauan hatinya.

Satu tegukan cairan merah itu telah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Sungmin akan berbalik untuk mengisi kembali gelasnya ketika Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

Namja tampan itu berjalan ke arah Sungmin. Tangan kanannya merebut gelas kaca Sungmin dan dengan wine kemudian memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih" lirih Sungmin kembali berbalik ke arah balkon.  
Kyuhyun meletakkan botol wine di atas meja kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sungmin. Namja jangkung itu berdiri tepat di belakang Sungmin dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar perut Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Bukankah kau sedang tidak enak badan? Masuklah Kyu". Perintah Sungmin lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terlalu lelah semalam." bantah Kyuhyun sembari menciumi leher putih Sungmin.

"Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Siwonnie semalam, hm?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hei! jangan bilang kau juga berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Ada Hyukjae di sana"

"Hyung, Kyu" Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Susah sekali menyuruh anak itu untuk memanggil Eunhyuk dengan sebutan hyung.

"Baiklah, Hyukjae hyung. Kami hanya terlalu banyak minum. Siwon hyung mengajak kami minum semalam. Dia baru saja membeli sebotol wine mahal kemarin"

Hening sebentar, baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak inginmemperpanjang tentang hal itu. Nafas Kyuhyun mulai teratur di belakang tubuh Sungmin. Namja tampan itu mulai menempelkan dagunya ke pundak Sungmin.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tidak karena ada kau sekarang" Ujar Sungmin menikmati hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang menggelitik tiap inchi ceruk lehernya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali membisikkan sebuah kata di telinga Sungmin sebelum mengecupnya, "Selamat ulang tahun sayang" bisik Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya.

"Terima kasih Kyu" balas Sungmin seadanya.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggul Sungmin sementara tangan Sungmin melingkar di leher panjang Kyuhyun.

"Kau semakin cantik setiap tahunnya Min" Ucap Kyuhyun mengagumi pesona Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pipi merah Sungmin kemudian berlanjut mengecup bibir merah mudanya, "dan aku sangat beruntung karena memilikimu" lanjut Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah 29 tahun Kyu, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti bayi" gerutu Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Hei, kau memang bayiku sayang. You are my baby" kekeh Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan aksi klaimnya di seluruh wajah Sungmin.

"Mana ada org yang meniduri bayinya hampir setiap malam?" Sungmin mendumel pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lupakan"

"Hei.. Aku bersumpah mendengar kata 'meniduri' tadi."

"Memang itu kenyataannya. Kau selalu melakukannya hampir setiap malam"

"Bukan aku sayang. Tapi kita. Oke?" Sungmin merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika Kyuhyun menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Kedua orbs Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam seolah menelanjanginya. Dan jangan lupakan hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun yang meniup-niup bibirnya. Sungmin hampir saja hilang akal dan menyerahkan dirinya lagi pada namja yang saat ini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu di hari ulang tahunmu? Katakan saja. Aku pasti akan memberikannya"

Sungmin menatap keseriusan di wajah Kyuhyun. Ada hal yang memang sangat ia inginkan di usianya yang ke 29 ini. Namun agaknya Sungmin ragu Kyuhyun bisa mewujudkan itu untuknya.

"Sungmin-ah.. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, hm?" Kyuhyun menempelkan kembali dahinya dan dahi Sungmin. Sesekali namja jangkung itu menggesekkan hidung mereka dan menjilat bibir plump Sungmin.

"Aku ingin menikah" Ucapan Sungmin sukses menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun.

Kedua keturunan adam itu saling menatap dalam diam.

"Kau serius?"

Sungmin mengangguk

"Dengan siapa? Effie? J-Min? Sunny? Atau siapa?"

"Tentu saja denganmu bodoh!"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian mencium bibir pouty Sungmin.

"Aku pikir kau ingin menikah dengan wanita seperti manager hyung" kekehnya menggoda

"Jadi kau mau menikahiku tidak?"

"Eum.. Entahlah, aku rasa tidak."  
Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya, "Kau memang sangat menyebalkan Cho" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Hei, sakit sayang. Aku hanya bercanda." lirih Kyuhyun mencoba menahan Sungmin yang berusaha untuk mendorongnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menikah denganku kan? Jadi untuk apa terus memelukku?" Ucap Sungmin meninggi.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, "Kau benar- benar serius? Kau ingin menikah denganku? sekarang juga?"

Kini giliran Sungmin yang terdiam.  
"Aku benar-benar ingin menikah" lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kenapa kau ingin menikah?" Tanya Kyuhyun terdengar lebih serius.

"Apa harus ada alasan?"

"Tentu saja harus"

Sungmin nampak berpikir "Agar hubungan kita direstui Tuhan"

"Kau tahu Tuhan tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan seperti ini"

Sungmin kembali berpikir, "Agar kita bisa hidup bersama selamanya"

"Kita sudah hidup bersama, Min"

"Eum,, agar aku bisa tidur bersamamu tanpa ada yang mengganggu"

"Kita sudah melakukan itu. Setiap malam malahan"

Sungmin nyaris kehabisan akal."Agar kita terikat selamanya"

"Kau yang paling tahu, bahwa sanpai mati Cho Kyuhyun akan terikat dengan Lee Sungmin."

"Jadi menurutmu kita tidak perlu menikah?" Sungmin meninggikan suaranya. Sedikit kecewa dengan semua jawaban-jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Kau salah paham Sungmin. Bukan seperti itu maksudku."

Kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku akan menikahimu. Tapi nanti, setelah ayahmu benar-benar memberi restu. Aku bukan hanya ingin menjadikanmu 'istriku' tapi aku jiga ingin menjadikan kedua orang tuamu, orang tuaku juga. Lee ChunHwa Appa masih belum bisa menerimaku. Jadi ijinkan aku berusaha untuk meraih hati kedua orang tuamu. Aku ingin pernikahan kita direstui semua orang Min. Karena itu bersabarlah."

Sungmin terhenyak. Kyuhyun begitu jauh memikirkan hal yang bahkan tidak terpikir olehnya. Namja manis itu mulai tenang dan membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali memeluknya.

Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin dan memainkan cincin berwarna perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Cincin ini adalah bukti keseriusanku Min. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Lee ChunHwa Appa merestui kita. Setelah itu aku akan segera menikahimu. Aku berjanji."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan memeluk tubuh tegap Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun."

"Aku juga sayang. Maafkan aku terpaksa memintamu untuk menunggu"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "Aku akan terus menunggumu"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua foxy eyesnya menatap iris hezel Kyuhyun. Namja pendek itu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Sungmin menunggu dengan berdebar, hingga bibir hangat itu menyentuh miliknya. Sungmin mengalunglan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Namja jangkung itu menekan, menyesap dan melumat bibirnya dengan gerakan lembut namun menuntut. Sungmin sedikit mendesah. Kyuhyun boleh terlihat kaku diseriap adegan ciuman dengan yeoja namun tidak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang pencium yang hebat. Caranya memutar, menyesap dan melumat seluruh bagian mulut Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya gila. Kyuhyun benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Sungmin jatuh hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.  
Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka kemudian menatap wajah tampan Sungmin.

"Jadilah milikku malam ini Min" lirihnya sambil terengah.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul di depan Kyuhyun, "Kapanpun, aku adalah milikmu Kyu. Bawa aku bersamamu"

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Satu ciuman panjang menjadi titik awal panasnya percintaan mereka. Suara desahan dan derit ranjang menjadi alunan melodi yang mengisi malam-malam mereka. Menyatukan perasaan cinta dalam setiap bisikan penuh gairah yang membara.

.

Kyumin is Love

Happy B'day Lee Sungmin

.  
.

Thanks for read and comment  
Happy New Year everyone  
Please be Health and Be Happy  
Keep Calm and Love KyuMin

(Sby, 20140101)


End file.
